


our dawn is hotter than day

by snowdaisies



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, i love minwon, they both miss each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdaisies/pseuds/snowdaisies
Summary: Mingyu finds out Wonwoo has been watching video before sleeping— again.





	our dawn is hotter than day

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt the best i swear i wrote this when i was sleepy skdjsk enjoy! (i guess...)

The night has deepens but unlike people who are in deep sleep at this hour, Mingyu is only waking up now. He glances towards the bed beside him, Jihoon is sleeping soundlessly like a baby. It's not long until they are having comeback, not to mention it's now the peak time where everyone are practicing hard until dawn, only getting their long deprived sleep at 6 a.m. It's not like they aren't used to it, the time before their debut was much more harder, on top of it everyone were sensitive. They have been improving themselves from time to time, to stay in good conditions and to spread positiveness to each other. 

 

Mingyu ended up going to their living room to quench his thirst at 3:30 a.m. He's trying hard not to make a sound, since Wonwoo is sleeping in the living room. He could see Wonwoo's phone lit up under his blanket and knowing exactly what that means, he sighed. After gulping down the cold water and digging in some left-over fruits, Mingyu heads to Wonwoo's bed. 

 

When Wonwoo suggested that he would just put his bed in the living room because his shared room with Seungcheol have been occupied with their games computers, Mingyu was so against it. At that time, Wonwoo was so clueless as to why Mingyu was strongly against it. He only later found out why when he was trying to console a sulking Mingyu. 

 — 

"It's that....." Mingyu murmured,

"I can't hear you, hm?" Wonwoo cupped Mingyu's cheeks to make him look at the older but Mingyu was still avoiding eye contact

"How can we.... you know..... like...... cuddle on your bed..... while it's out in the living room," the younger sighed, he knew he sounded like a kid and stupid but Wonwoo just giggled; Mingyu's favourite sound. 

"Gyu, I can always come into your room. Alright?" he pecked the tip of Mingyu's nose.

"No... you know how grumpy Jihoon hyung can be!" 

"You are indeed very wrong, he listens to me well. Now stop being a sulky baby," 

 — 

Mingyu is still standing at the end of Wonwoo's bed, remembering the memory that makes him smile unknowingly. He comes closer and peels off Wonwoo's blanket that is covering his face. 

 

Just as Mingyu thought, the older is still wearing his earphones and the video he was watching before sleeping is still playing, he could see Wonwoo's sleeping face because of the bright screen. He's been telling the older that watching a video in the dark can be so bad to his eyesight but his hyung is one of a hard-headed person. 

 

He takes off Wonwoo's earphones and turns off his phone, the older is not even moving an inch except for some hums when he was tearing off the headphones. 

 

He takes a look at Wonwoo's face again, looking so peaceful and angelic even while he is asleep. He ruffles his messy hair and caresses his cheeks. His cheeks aren't as clear without makeup but it's still smooth like a baby's butt. 

 

He draws his face closer and pecks Wonwoo's cheek. Surprisingly, that makes the older jolts awake and Mingyu is trying so hard to contain his smile but failed miserably, he has so much loves for this one. 

 

"Mingyu? Why... you here?" he mumbles sleepily.

"Hm... nothing. Was just trying to drink water and guess I found out you were watching video of people playing games before sleep, again."

Wonwoo seems perplexed, "I'm... okay... sorry,"

"Why?"

"Because I know you are gonna turn on your nagging mode again," he yawns, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes.

"You make me sound awful," Mingyu pouts and Wonwoo just chuckles.

"Nah, come here," 

 

Thankfully Wonwoo's bed is big enough to fit both of them, Mingyu lays beside Wonwoo and they are staring at each other like they haven't seen each other for days. To quote Wonwoo's words: I always miss you, Mingyu. 

 

"Was the filming hard?" Wonwoo is asking about the ISAC filming, which the older didnt participate but he never forgot to leave messages to Mingyu on kakao talk. Though he only sent the cheering message when Mingyu was already done doing his sports, he didnt tell Wonwoo that. 

"Like usual. Missed you but when I came home only to find out you were taking a nap and I was already tired enough and passing out on my bed after showering," he brushes Wonwoo's bangs aside, his hair is getting longer for this comeback. 

"Ridiculous. And when I woke up I went to your room but you didnt even budge." He pulls Mingyu closer by his waist.

"M'sorry, Jeonghan hyung really tires me out,"

"Don't be. I know it's a hard filming. Glad you are done now," Wonwoo pecks Mingyu's lips and stays a bit for too long. Mingyu smiles. 

"You are cute, please just kiss me,"

"No. I just woke up." That cues for Mingyu to just initiates the kiss instead. 

 

He leans in and tastes Wonwoo's lips, which the older responds right away; too much for someone who was refusing it. Mingyu smiles in midst of it, caressing Wonwoo's cheeks and soon pulling him closer by his neck. There isnt even 1cm space between them. Wonwoo licks and bites Mingyu's bottom lip, making him groaning and soon they are licking inside of each other's mouths. 

 

Wonwoo pulls out after for what seems like 10 minutes, Mingyu nuzzling their noses together and doesn't wait too long until he dives in and takes Wonwoo's now plump and red lips again. He can never get enough of his lips. 

 

The kiss is deeper and intense, they are both groaning in each other's mouths and Wonwoo ended up straddling Mingyu's lap. They have missed this so much; because of the tough practices they never had any alone moments together. They missed each other's touches and kisses. 

 

They finally pulls out to catch their breaths and Mingyu kissed the corner of his lip. "That was amazing, I missed you," that made Wonwoo giggles and lays his head on Mingyu's chest. 

"Me too, I have been craving for that for too long and you have been so busy," Wonwoo's head rises along with Mingyu's chest and he just seems like a baby. Mingyu tangles his hands in Wonwoo's hair. 

"You could just tell me that. You were the one saying that you will come inside my room anytime," 

"I still have some pride, you weren't asking for me anything so I thought you were just fine, I didn't want to look like a needy boyfriend."

With that, Mingyu cups his cheeks and lifts his face upwards. "But I love my needy boyfriend?"  
It's dark but Mingyu can tells Wonwoo is blushing, he hits Mingyu's chest and mumbles a "Shut up, you dork." 

 

The dawn continues to grow darker and colder with them inside each other's embraces and filled with loves and warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is my 2nd fic for minwon damn i really love them so much i guess. but anw thanks for reading!! 
> 
> some comments and kudos are really appreciated <3


End file.
